At the End of the Rainbow
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: -"What's waiting at the end of the rainbow? Is it a pot of gold? No, it's something else. Something much more valuable." xSasuxSakux .:DARK FIC:.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

*

"_What's waiting at the end of the rainbow?"_

"_They said it's a pot of gold,"_

"_Sakura, that sounded dumb,"_

"_Whatever, at least my imagination is better than yours, Sasuke-kun,"_

*

I still don't fully understand why you left.

To be honest,

I think I understand nothing about you.

Yet I loved you.

Yet I wanted to be with you.

It's just dumb.

It hurts even more when people agreed,

Because it _is_ dumb.

It's the end of winter,

Spring is coming.

Will you be there, waiting for me?

Or do I have to go out there on another mission to look for you again?

"_Sakura, your mission this time is to find and bring back Uchiha Sasuke,"_

I guess it's the second one.

*

Hey, I saw you.

You were distant,

Surrounded by your new friends,

Can you see me here?

The girl with red hair cursed as she saw you stare at me.

I smiled back.

Your eyes narrowed.

I walked to you.

*

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" you asked, shocked. Perhaps it's my filthy clothing, or maybe my bloody body.

I cocked my head to one side,

"I'm here to bring you home, of course," I smiled.

"Are you dumb?" the red-haired girl spat.

"I'm not coming home Sakura," you said. "And you better be gone now before I kill you."

I sighed,

"My mission is to bring you home," I smiled. "Dead or alive."

"Are you saying you want to even _try_ to kill Sasuke?" the girl scoffed.

"You're annoying," I said, truthfully. She turned deep red as the guy that looked like shark giggled.

"Go home, Sakura," he said.

"Why?"

You looked at me.

*

I knew right then that the bond was over.

I will not cry here.

My heart had been broken since long ago.

I just didn't know it could be broken again.

I nodded and turned around.

And then I stopped.

My mission…

I have to finish it.

Even if it meant I had to die to complete it.

*

I love you, Sasuke-kun.

I don't know why but I do.

It's no longer a fan-girl kind of love.

It grew into something wonderful,

Yet painful.

Because I fell for you,

But you know what?

You tripped me.

I just hope you would understand how I really feel.

Just understand that the love I know held is no longer a dumb fan-girl love.

But you would never know, would you?

Because your heart is long gone.

*

"Sorry Sasuke," I said, facing him. "I have to finish the mission."

"Sakura, I don't want to kill you," you said. Do you mean that? Have you finally loved me? "You're not worth it."

*

How I wished we could go back to the past.

Where everything was okay.

Where you, me, and Naruto were together.

And we would play hide-and-seek forever,

And kept on guessing dumb questions and puzzles.

You hid from us.

It took both me and Naruto years to find you.

But you refused to come home.

How I wished we could go back to the past.

Where everything was okay.

Where you, me, and Naruto were together.

*

"I'm sorry to tell you, Sasuke," I said, walking forward. "But _you_'re worth it."

And I charged for your life. And I knew I would lose.

But does it matter anymore?

Because when your hometown, friends, and best-friend like Naruto was long gone,

You really got nothing left.

Except for the one person that you love with your whole heart.

The one person that would never know,

What's waiting at the end of the rainbow.

*

"_What's waiting at the end of the rainbow?"_

_I smiled._

"_Hopefully, it's you,"_

_You laughed._

"_Seriously, Sakura."_

"_Like Hell I'm serious, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Sakura! Sasuke! Come on! Let's go, we have another mission coming!"_

"_What is it this time, Naruto? Taking care of an old woman's cats?"_

"_Be positive, Sakura-chan."_

"_Whatever,"_

How I wished we could go back to the past.

Where everything was okay.

Where you, me, and Naruto were together.

*

What's waiting at the end of the rainbow?

It's not a pot of gold.

It was them.

With Naruto at the front,

His hands wide open as he welcomed me.

And I jumped into his embrace just as happily.

Don't worry, Sasuke-kun…

One day you'll be here as well,

Because our bond will always be connected to the same rainbow.

And you would also fall down the same path as us,

We'll be waiting…

At the end of the rainbow,

Then, everything would be like before.

And we'll live happily ever after.

Because that was how it should end.

*

"_Oh, and Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_I love you,"_

"_Hn."_

*

Oh my goodness… it's so dumb,

The weirdest, scariest fanfic I've ever made.

I think the end part sounded like a threat,

Crap.

Well if you guys don't like it, I'm gonna delete it and make a new one but SADDER! :D

Reviews are appreciated,

ButterCan'tFly.


End file.
